Lapis
Overview Lapis is a shy, quiet, and depressed water droggon. Appearance Lapis is a thin, young, tall water droggon, standing at 6' 5" tall. She has light blue eyes and sleek blue fur, similar in texture to an otter or penguin, dark blue in color with lighter blue on her chest and stomach, all the way from her belly to her face, with a cyan jaw. She has typical water dragon fins for ears, sitting behind her cheeks, which are blue with light blue webbing. Her legs from her thighs and elbows to her paws are cyan, with blue paws like the rest of her fur. She has spikes that go from her forehead just above between her eyes all the way to very close to the end of her tail, the spikes being light blue, as well as the backward facing horns. The end of her tail is sort of like a mermaid tail, with a thin spike in the middle, being cyan. The end of her tail, the wolf part, has cyan on the end, with light blue before that, before turning back into blue. Her wings are cyan with blue webbing, and are about 1/2 her size. Personality In-depth Lapis is a shy quiet droggon, and deals with depression and anxiety due to childhood trauma. She is very loyal to her friends, and is generally kind as long as you don't do something she deems wrong, and, having decent morals, unless you're a murderer or screw with Peridot you should be fine. Mental Illnesses Lapis' mental illnesses include anxiety, depression, insomnia and a minor form of autism called Asperger's Syndrome. Her autism got her made fun of in school, which resulted in her developing depression and social anxiety. She developed insomnia by having a terrible babysitter her parents left her with, not knowing she was terrible, and told her scary stories to purposefully keep her up at night. Abilities and Powers Lapis has traditional water droggon powers, like breathing underwater and hydrokenesis. Breathing Underwater Hydrokenesis Hydroshaping Lapis can shape water into any form with her hydrokenesis, and can make into any shape, be it as complex as another droggon to a simple square. Relationships Peridot Smokey Ruby Pearl Opal Sapphire Backstory Pup-hood (0-12) As a pup, Lapis was very creative. Her anxiety, depression and insomnia nonexistent, and her autism had little affect on her social life, at least with being bullied. She did lots of artistic things like drawing on special underwater 'paper'. She was often praised by her art and math teachers, (Asperger's often helps with math skills, and as one who has it herself, I can say that if I had a calculator in middle school I'd have had a lot better math grades.) telling her parents she was great in class. However, her babysitter was terrible and she dreaded having to see her. She developed slight Anxiety and insomnia at around 9. Teen-hood (13-19) As a teenager, Lapis' life was a bit rougher. She already had anxiety and her social skills never really developed properly due to her autism, and she was often bullied. It was almost never physical, except for one time, where Lapis managed to win a fight. This was when she was 16. Going back before that, while she was 13 to partly 16, she was bullied and outcast everyone at her school. She had few friends and most online, but someone online, who she depended heavily on, was very kind, patient, and they often video chatted. The droggon she talked to was a plant droggon called Peridot, about the same age as Lapis. Once Lapis fully developed her lungs, she decided she'd go see Peridot. Taking a large subbus, Lapis finally got to see her girlfriend in real life, rather than over video chat. Adult-hood (20-Current) Trivia * Lapis is the original droggon, the very first one to be created. * Her original name was Sapphire, but was changed to Lapis because Lapis is a deeper blue than Sapphire. Gallery Lapis Feral Ref.png Lapis-1.png IMMA GURL (Lapis).jpeg Derpy Lappy.jpeg Category:The Pure